Heart of Hogwarts
by FanFictionUniverse
Summary: This year Hogwarts is inviting American students. Things get a little crazy and out of hand. Will these new Americans change the wizarding world for good?
1. Prologue

Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry teemed with house elves. It was three weeks before the school year started. Albus Dumbledore was pacing around in his office. Professor McGonagall stood next to him. Dumbledore fingered the letters in his hands. On the letters the address was different.

Headmaster, are you sure you want to invite American students?"

"Yes, I am sure. We will invite twenty-five American wizards."

"Oh. If you insist, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked at the letters one more time. He stepped over to the window where a jet black owl waited. He gave the owl the letters, and it soared into the sky. Dumbledore and McGonagall left the office as they watched the bird leave.

(Two days later)

The jet black owl circled over a house in St. Johns, Florida, United States. It swooped down, and whizzed in through an open window. The owl landed on a bed, and dropped the letter. Then it flew out the window and journeyed to the next American wizard's home. The owl went to five houses in Florida before going to other states.


	2. Chapter 1: I Got Accepted

**Chapter One**

I opened my eyes to a bright, blinding sunlight. It was six o'clock on a Wednesday morning in late summer. I sat up in bed lazily. Then eventually got out of bed and got dressed. I threw on a blue top with pink jean jacket and black jean shorts. Walking into the bathroom, I started to get ready. While I was brushing my hair I heard a loud crash and low rattling noise. My bedroom door is flung open as I rush inside my room.

I see nothing. But then just there, at the window there was a jet black creature takes off flying. It was a magic owl! Of course! Wondering what a wizard-owned owl was doing in my room, I collapse onto my bed. There's something under me and I pull out a letter. On the letter was a seal. It looked familiar somehow. I know it! Hogwarts! I remember reading about something called Hogwarts. It's a wizarding school.

Suddenly I realize what the letter means and rip it open. Inside is two pieces of parchment. I pull out the first one and unfold it. The words are written in gold ink. I read it out loud to myself.

 **Dear Hannah Edwards,**

 **You have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. This year we are choosing twenty-five American wizards to study at Hogwarts.** **You have reached age eleven, and since you are most definitely a witch you have been accepted. In the other parchment there is a list of school supplies.**

I jump in shock as she finished reading. Picking up both parchments, I rush into the living room. My parents are both there sitting on the couch when I burst in. I wave the letters in front of their faces. My mom takes the envelope out of my hand and looks at it closely. My father reads over the letter. Both of them gasp and look up at me. Smiling with glee I begin to speak.

"I got accepted to Hogwarts! I got accepted to Hogwarts!" I say, dancing playfully.

"This is truly amazing!" Praised mom.

"Our daughter, going to Hogwarts." Complimented dad.

Then my brother James ran into the room. He rushed up to my parents with a similar excited look on his face. James is holding something in his hand, an envelope. Could it be? Did James get accepted too?! James is fourteen years old, definitely not a first year. Although he says the same thing I did when he tells mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad guess what?!" He gloated.

"You got accepted into Hogwarts school?" Said mom cheerily.

"How'd you know?" Asked James, his thunder stolen.

"Because your sister got accepted also." Smiled Dad.

James turns to look at me. His shoulders slump and his heart sinks. I can see the smug look in his eyes as he's about to say something mean. I cast a deep evil glare in his direction and he closes her mouth. I remember now that there's supposed to be a list of supplies. My mother hands me the second parchment. My brother reads his list over. I look down at mine.

 **Required supplies for this school year:**

 **Uniform**

 **1: Three sets of plain work robes**

 **2: One plain pointed hat for day wear**

 **3: One pair of protective gloves**

 **4: One winter cloak**

I thought this was all. But the list was longer than expected. I looked at it again.

 **Course Books**

 _ **The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1)**_

 _ **A History of Magic**_

 _ **Magical Theory**_

 _ **A Beginners Guide To Transformation**_

 _ **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**_

 _ **Magical Drafts and Potions**_

 _ **Fantastic Beast and Where To Find Them**_

 _ **The Dark Forces: A Guide To Self-Protection**_

Now I was just getting tired of the length of the list. But of course, they required other stuff too. So I read on, wondering what classes they teach at this school.

 **Other Equipment**

 **1 Wand**

 **1 Cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 Set of glass or crystal phials**

 **1 Telescope**

 **1 Set of brass scales**

It also said that I'm allowed to bring a pet. Which I do have a cat. Her name is Elsa. But I don't think much about the list. Instead I was thinking about how I'm going to Hogwarts! So excited. Even though my crazy annoying brother is going too.


End file.
